forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Feudal Japan Settlement
The is the second of the Cultural settlements, released July 10, 2019. The purpose is to lead Feudal Japan to prosperity as the Daimyo of their new village. This page explains the workings of the settlement and it's buildings, for information about the quests, embassy advancements and rewards check the Feudal Japan page. Start When starting the the player will have a city grid the size of 4 expansions (2x2), with the Feudal Japan embassy in the top corner, and a stock of . Take notice of the impediments on the city grid, unmovable rocks that block part of the grid. These cannot be removed, so it's necessary to build around the impediments, making it harder to arrange buildings. With each start of a new Cultural settlement, the impediments will be arranged differently in the city. Abandoning a settlement will not rearrange the impediments. Additional expansions can be unlocked by either paying cultural goods or diamonds. The player can unlock a total of 12 expansions by paying cultural goods and 3 with diamonds. The total city grid can fit 24 expansions, including the first 4. Embassy The Feudal Japan embassy has a size of 3x4 and can be moved to another location on the grid. The embassy cannot be sold. Click on the embassy (or on the 'Develop' button) to open the Embassy Advancements window. This window shows the player's cultural goods stock at the top left. The main screen shows the embassy advancements and the costs to unlock them: the amount of cultural goods shown in the middle and on the bottom the amount of diplomacy needed. The amount of diamonds displayed to unlock an advancement depends on the amount of goods and/or diplomacy still needed. The player can choose to gain the amount of resources and diplomacy still needed, or pay the difference with diamonds. A list of all embassy advancements and their requirements can be found on the Feudal Japan page. Buildings Building Menu The building menu consists of four types of buildings and an expansions window: * Residential buildings * Cultural Goods buildings * Diplomacy buildings * Roads * Expansions At the start of the settlement, the player will have one of each type of building available in the building menu: The Gasshō-zukuri Hut, the Soy Bean Field, the Tōrō and the Decorated Path. All other buildings become available by unlocking embassy advancements. The building cost of each settlement building depends on the player's era and consists of resources from the main city: coins and supplies. All resources gained from the settlement, stay in the settlement. Players cannot trade cultural goods with other players. Residential Buildings Residential buildings provide Japanese population and Koban Coins. Koban Coins are needed for the production of cultural goods. The Gasshō-zukuri Hut has three possible designs of which the game selects one randomly upon placement of the building - the other options can be seen in the Gallery. Beware: when finishing or abandoning a settlement, all population and Koban Coins in stock will be lost. Cultural Goods Buildings Cultural goods buildings provide an amount of cultural goods, from 5 to 20, depending on the chosen production time. The production is similar to goods production in the main city, but requires a resource that the player gathers in the settlement: Koban Coins. Cultural goods are used for unlocking embassy advancements and expansions. Unlike main city goods, the player cannot trade cultural goods with other players. Production Bonus Cultural goods buildings provide a production bonus: with each production the player has a chance of 3% to get 4x the amount of goods produced. With each finished settlement, this percentage increases by 1.5%, until 13 settlements are finished, after which it stays at 22.5%. Merchant As an additional source of cultural goods, the Feudal Japan Settlement is the first settlement to introduce the Merchant. The Merchant allows you to acquire cultural goods by solving a negotiation using your towns regular goods of your current and previous age, coins and supplies. The production bonus (4x) has the same chance to occur when getting goods from the merchant as when harvesting a cultural goods building. Also, the goods received from the merchant are counted towards any active settlement quest that requires specific goods to be collected. Beware: when finishing or abandoning a settlement, all cultural goods in stock will be lost. Diplomacy Buildings Diplomacy buildings provide diplomacy, some of them also produce Koban Coins. Diplomacy is needed to unlock embassy advancements. Although diplomacy seems similar to happiness, it has no effect on the Japanese population or on settlement productions. The Tōrō and the two Torii Gates each have three possible designs of which the game selects one randomly upon placement of the building - the other options can be seen in the Gallery. Beware: when finishing or abandoning a settlement, all diplomacy gained will be lost. The buildings that produce Koban Coins have 6 different production options, in the following table only the 1-hour production is listed. Roads All settlement buildings except some diplomacy buildings require a road connection to the embassy. Expansions To expand the settlement, the player can buy 12 expansions with cultural goods. The cost of an expansion is one of the four options shown below. Example: to place the 6th expansion the player can choose between paying 56 Soy, or 51 Paintings, or 31 Armor, or 8 Instrument. There are also 3 expansions that can be unlocked with diamonds. These cost 500 each. Warning: before using diamonds, be aware that when finishing a settlement (or abandoning one), the settlement will be reset and all buildings, goods in stock, advancements and expansions will be lost, including those unlocked with diamonds. Gallery Impediments Impediment I_SS_Japanese_Impediment1b.png Impediment I_SS_Japanese_Impediment1c.png Impediment I_SS_Japanese_Impediment2.png Impediment File:I_SS_Japanese_Impediment2b.png Impediment I_SS_Japanese_Impediment3.png Impediment I_SS_Japanese_Impediment3b.png Impediment }} Residential Buildings Gasshō-zukuri Hut - Version 1 R_SS_Japanese_Residential1b.png Gasshō-zukuri Hut - Version 2 R_SS_Japanese_Residential1c.png Gasshō-zukuri Hut - Version 3 R_SS_Japanese_Residential2.png Shoin-zukuri House R_SS_Japanese_Residential3.png Shinden-Zukuri Manor }} Diplomacy Buildings Tōrō - Version 1 J_SS_Japanese_Diplomacy1b.png Tōrō - Version 2 J_SS_Japanese_Diplomacy1c.png Tōrō - Version 3 J_SS_Japanese_Diplomacy5.png Shinto Shrine J_SS_Japanese_Diplomacy2.png Decorated Torii Gate - Version 1 J_SS_Japanese_Diplomacy2b.png Decorated Torii Gate - Version 2 J_SS_Japanese_Diplomacy2c.png Decorated Torii Gate - Version 3 J_SS_Japanese_Diplomacy3.png Sacred Torii Gate - Version 1 J_SS_Japanese_Diplomacy3b.png Sacred Torii Gate - Version 2 J_SS_Japanese_Diplomacy3c.png Sacred Torii Gate - Version 3 J_SS_Japanese_Diplomacy6.png Tea House J_SS_Japanese_Diplomacy4.png Zen Garden J_SS_Japanese_Diplomacy7.png Dojo }} Cultural Goods Buildings Soy Bean Field Japanese_CulturalGoodsProduction_Paintings.png Gallery Japanese_CulturalGoodsProduction_Armor.png Armorer Japanese_CulturalGoodsProduction_Instruments.png Instrument Workshop }} Other Townhall Japanese_Merchant.png Japanese Merchant }} See Also * Cultural settlements * Feudal Japan Notes de:Kulturelle Siedlung: Das feudale Japan Category:Japanese Category:Cultural Settlements Category:Feudal Japan